Mi complicado amor
by Chibi-Katen
Summary: Arnold decidió quedarse en San Lorenzo tras encontrar a sus padres. Al pasar muchos años, Helga volverá a encontrarse con él, pero al parecer nada será como ambos esperaron. Complicado? Así es mi amor, mi complicado amor. -Apariencia de los personajes pueden ver los enlaces en mi perfil :)-
1. Chapter 1

Hola! ¿Qué tal? Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Hey Arnold... De hecho, hace años no escribo fics, asï que tratenme bien por favor jaja... En estos días he encontrado inspiración nuevamente. Les garantizo que esta historia, aunque será dulce-amarga algunas veces, les gustará :) Voy a estar subiendo dos capítulos por semana. espero sus reviews! ^^

Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

PRIMERA PARTE

* * *

Ella corría a toda velocidad por la calle... como intentando escapar en el tiempo. Las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer por sus mejillas... -¿Cómo es que para ellos no existo? Se limpiaba las lágrimas sin parar de correr. Finalmente llegó al muelle... el mismo lugar donde tantas veces iba cuando no podía soportar la presión.

-No lo dudaré más... en cuanto termine el colegio me iré de esa maldita casa! - dijo la joven rubia lanzando con furia una piedra al agua.

-Flashback-

-Olga! Olga! Apúrate y ayúdame a llevar estas cajas a la tienda!

-Olga! Argh! Esta niña está sorda Miriam! -Grita Bob mientras apila unas cajas.

-Ya escuché Bob! -Dice Helga mientras baja la escalera- Ya no le corregía lo del nombre... era obvio que a el no le interesaba y ella ya lo sentía como un caso perdido.

-¿¡Qué haces metida en tu habitación todo el día!? No ves que necesito ayuda con el negocio niña? -Gruñó el señor.

-Creo haberte mencionado, que estoy participando en una competencia Inter colegial... necesito concentrarme Bob! -Dice la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-¿¡De qué competencia hablas!? -Pregunta Bob aún sin mirar a su hija y apilando más cajas.

-Es... de poesía y dramatización... les mencioné hace dos meses que la final será en el Auditorio de Hillwood... -Respondió tomando una de las cajas y abrazándola un poco mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿Qué estupidez es eso de poesía Helga? De verdad que te gusta perder el tiempo! Deberías aprender de tu hermana, ella concursaba en cosas que valían la pena, no una basura como un concurso de cuentos niña! -Gritó Bob.

Helga escuchaba a su papá sin poder creer lo salvaje de sus palabras, le dolía mucho que se expresara así de algo que era tan importante para ella.

-Pero íbamos a ir, no Bob? La niña tiene una obra escolar y ahí van a estar sus amiguitos... -Aparece una somnolienta Miriam en la puerta.

-Miriam, yo no puedo perder mi tiempo en eso! Tengo cosas importantes que hacer -Se quejó el señor- y tu también niña, salte de eso porque te necesito toda esta semana ayudándome en el negocio después de clases.

-¡Pero Bob, llevo tres meses preparándome para esto! -Reclama Helga histérica.

-No es mi culpa que decidieras perder tu tiempo en estupideces! -respondió Bob mientras salía con dos cajas para subirlas al auto.

Helga podía comprender que a su papá no le interesaban sus actividades, de hecho, no es la primera vez que ellos faltan a algún evento que ella tuviera... Pero pedirle que dejara la competencia para la cual se había preparado por meses, una competencia inter colegial, a nivel estatal... De cierta manera era una de las peores acciones que había hecho su padre.

-No Bob, seguiré en la competencia, ¡consíguete a alguien más! -Gritó Helga en desafío.

*Plaf*

-¡Súbete inmediatamente al auto! -Gritó Bob.

La rubia puso su mano sobre su rostro, estaba en shock por lo que acababa se suceder... Su padre le acababa de abofetear por primera vez. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas y su mejilla enrojeció. -¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡No quiero! -Gritó Helga entre sollozos- Salió corriendo.

-Fin del Flashback-

Helga estaba metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz la hizo regresar.

-Este no es un lugar apropiado para una jovencita solitaria -dijo un pescador del área.

Sobresaltándose y recomponiendose la rubia atinó a responder. -Si, si, lo que digas anciano. Helga se levantó y se dispuso a caminar, cuando se percató que comenzaba a anochecer y una ligera llovizna empezaba a caer.

-¡Rayos! ¿y ahora a dónde voy a ir? -Se dijo para si misma con preocupación- No puedo ir a donde Phoebe, sería el primer lugar donde irían mis padres...

la lluvia comenzaba a caer empapando a la chica, caminó sin rumbo fijo y casi por instinto, se encontró justo en frente de Sunset Arms.

-Arnold... -susurró la chica quedándose inmóvil frente al edificio, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.

-Te necesito... -Se perdió en sus pensamientos, justo en frente de la ventana del cuarto de Arnold, mientras la lluvia no cesaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte Anterior

* * *

la lluvia comenzaba a caer empapando a la chica, caminó sin rumbo fijo y casi por instinto, se encontró justo en frente de Sunset Arms.

-Arnold... -susurró la chica quedándose inmóvil frente al edificio, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.

-Te necesito... -Se perdió en sus pensamientos, justo en frente de la ventana del cuarto de Arnold, mientras la lluvia no cesaba.

* * *

SEGUNDA PARTE

* * *

-Flashback-

-No te muevas... dice un chico rubio de aproximadamente doce años.

-No me digas que hacer estúpido cabeza de balón! -protestó Helga.

-Un niño moreno se mete en la amena conversación- -Helga Pataki, si tu quieres estar en peligro hazlo sola! no pienso morir a los doce años a manos de una tribu salvaje centroamericana.

-Yo tampoco lo pienso hacer Geraldo, solo que me molesta que tu zopenco amigo siempre esté dirigiendo como si fuera un estúpido lider -responde la rubia apuntándole con su dedo indice.

-Oye Helga, yo lo hago por el bien de todos, yo tengo el mapa, investigue sobre el área y lo más importante: son mis padres los que están aquí, seguramente secuestrados... así que si realmente deseamos salir de aquí con vida necesitamos llevarnos bien y tener precauciones -responde el rubio.

-Si, Lo que digas Arnoldo -dice la niña en modo de indiferencia pero en el fondo un poco arrepentida por su actitud. -Arnold rodó los ojos-

-Bien, creo que podríamos ir por allí -dice Arnold señalando hacia un camino frondoso y luego tomando del brazo a Helga. -Le recorrió un escalofrío a la rubia por la espalda- *Se suelta y lo empuja*

-Oye melenudo, no te pases! ¡Ah! -Ante el brusco movimiento, el suelo que al parecer no estaba lo suficientemente estable, se abre, haciendo que ambos chicos caigan en profundidades-

-Oh Helga! grita Phoebe. -Wow están bien!? -Se asomó el moreno al oscuro hoyo sin recibir respuesta. -Phoebe lo mira asustada-

-Será mejor que encontremos un camino para llegar a ellos nena, espero que estén bien.

-Helga, Helga! ¡¿estás bien?! -Helga abre los ojos, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación-

-Claro, solo fue una estúpida caída. -Helga lo aleja ruborizandose y mirando hacia otro lado-

*El niño notó que se ruborizó y sonríe* -Me alegro que estés bien...

-Bien, y ahora como salimos de aquí "experto en selvas"? -ironiza Helga haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Los chicos caminaron un buen rato dentro de la cueva donde se encontraban, tratando de hallar una salida. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y el ambiente ya se tornaba incomodo. Después de Industrias Futuro, Helga trató de mostrarse normalmente con Arnold... lo seguía molestando y burlando, pero al niño no se le había olvidado la confesión de la niña, y cada vez que Helga le hacía algo, el la miraba de manera diferente... Helga no podía interpretar que era lo que el niño pensaba, pero le asustaba un poco saber que se le quedaba mirando de esa manera y justo después de su evento en la torre. Por lo que evitaba molestarlo después de ello.

-Helga... escucho agua... ¡ya estamos cerca de la salida! ¡vamos! *el niño corre y la hala*

El agua provenía de un huequito que había en una de las paredes de la cueva, todo el camino seguía oscuro y el rubio se decepcionó al ver que se había equivocado.

-Cielos! No puede ser! estamos perdidos en la selva! moriremos aquí y las ratas comerán nuestras cabezas! -la niña entra en desesperación.

-claro que no Helga, todo saldrá bien -responde su compañero.

-No! No Arnold! ¿sabes cual es tu problema? siempre quieres ver todo positivamente! Gerald tenía razón! moriremos a los doce años! no podré cumplir mis sueños, viajar, escribir libros con mis poemas, quizás ser psicóloga, o presidenta! casarme con el niño que me gusta, vivir un romance tierno y a la vez apasionado -Arnold la miraba sorprendido- tener hijos, y ser feliz! nada! nada! adiós a todo! -Helga empezó a llorar intensamente- Por primera vez Arnold mira ese tipo de vulnerabilidad en Helga, sintió una presión en su pecho al verla así. Helga se recuesta de la pared, y entre sollozos baja lentamente hasta quedar sentada, abrazando sus rodillas.

Un Arnold totalmente conmovido se agacha y empieza a acariciar su cabeza, lentamente Helga levanta un poco la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos tiernos de su amado.

Arnold sin saber porqué, la toma del rostro y lentamente la acerca al suyo, para sembrar un tierno beso en los labios de la niña. Helga muy confundida le corresponde y se abraza a el. Y así, por unos segundos, perdieron noción del tiempo y del lugar donde estaban.

-Arnold... ¿por-porqué lo hiciste? -pregunta la niña ahora ya sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando el agua caer desde el pequeño hoyo de la pared.

-Yo... no lo sé... no pude resistirme... -el niño ahora se sienta frente a ella y la mira a los ojos, sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia. -Helga... ¿qué sientes por mi?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué importa eso? tu ... tu estas completamente loco por la perfecta Lila... -responde Helga sin mirarlo y frunciendo el ceño.

-A mi me importa Helga...

-Bien... yo te pregunté primero Arnoldo! ¿Porqué hiciste eso?

-Lo siento Helga! no quería molestarte, solo lo hice sin pensar. -responde el niño un poco avergonzado.

-Sin pensar? ¡¿acaso andas repartiendo besos a todas por allí Melenudo?! -Se levanta Helga con ambas manos en la cintura.

-No, no me mal entiendas! Solo que... No lo sé Helga... hace muchos años... seguramente ya no lo recuerdes, estábamos más niños... tu te me confesaste en esa torre y yo... sé que después dijiste que todo era mentira, pero no he podido dejar de verte diferente desde ese momento Helga...

-Si recuerdo lo de la torre, claro, no muy claramente -mintió Helga- pero... ¿A qué te refieres con... diferente Arnold? -Preguntó dudosa de la respuesta. No quería ilusionarse.

-Bueno... pienso en como habría sido si realmente sintieras todo eso que dijiste ese día, quizás... yo te correspondería... -Helga se sorprende- al principio, cuando te confesaste... me causó mucha impresión... pensaba que era algo demasiado alocado, y pensé que por el bien de nuestra amistad, era mejor que te retractaras... pero de hecho lo hiciste... todo fue parte del "calor del momento" que vivimos... pero luego... vi que quizá hubiese sido lindo saber que realmente... me amabas... -Arnold miró tristemente hacia el suelo.

*¿Arnold quería que fuera verdad? Helga, eres una tonta!* Se arrepintió en sus adentros.

-Arnold... lo que te dije... si era verdad... -Arnold alza las cejas en señal de sorpresa- Yo... si te amo...te amo desde te conocí! tu manera de ser, tan preocupado por el prójimo, siempre tratando de ver lo bueno de la gente y de las cosas!

-Pensé que odiabas eso -interrumpió el chico.

-Te odio ! ... y te amo Arnoldo -frunció la uniceja. -Amo que tengas esa personalidad tan bondadosa y especial, tu cabeza en forma de balón, tu tonta gorra, tu voz tan pasiva que me tranquiliza, tus ojos tan profundos que me llevan a soñar en ellos... Pero odio... odio que seas tan perfecto! -cruzó los brazos sonrojandose.

El chico tomo del brazo a la niña y la llevó hacía si, para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo tan hermoso y profundo Helga.

Helga siente una luz intensa y abre los ojos, ve alguien con una linterna acercarse e inmediatamente empujó al rubio a un lado haciéndolo caer desconcertado.

-Arnold?! amigo! Helga? -Gerald y Phoebe habían logrado entrar a la cueva para buscar a sus amigos. Finalmente Phoebe logra divisar a los chicos. -Chicos, están bien?!

-Amigos! ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? -Pregunta Arnold levantándose del suelo.

-Encontramos la entrada, fue gracias a Phoebe... la salida esta muy cerca. Sigannos.

...

-Wow! no puedo creer todo lo que vivimos! Arnold, encontramos a tus padres! cuando volvamos a Hillwood definitivamente hay que preparar una gran fiesta! -dice Rhonda muy emocionada.

-Chicos... de hecho, estuve hablando con mis padres... ellos dicen que necesitan quedarse un tiempo más acá porque ahora que están libres quedó mucho que hacer... y yo me quedaré con ellos... -dice Arnold pasando una mano por su brazo de arriba a abajo.

¡QUE! -Dicen todos al unísono.

-Viejo, que sucede, ¿¡es una broma no?! ¿de verdad no volverás?

-Si lo haré chicos... pero me quedaré aquí un tiempo. -El rubio mira a la niña del moño rosa- Helga... puedo hablar contigo?

Helga estaba en shock... estaba tan impactada que no se inmuto en decir ningún insulto, solo siguió al chico para hablar en privado.

-Quizás estés molesta por mi decisión... pero... ahora que tengo a mis padres aquí, no puedo dejarlos y... me entiendes ¿no? -Dice Arnold dudando de la respuesta de la niña.

-Claro Arnold -Sonríe Helga- Nos volveremos a ver.

Arnold la abraza mientras una lagrima recorre una mejilla de la niña, que ahora tenía su corazón quebrantado.

-Fin de Flashback-

La lluvia aumentaba y la joven en una especie de trance tal y como cuando tenía nueve años, empieza a subir la escaleras de incendios del edificio.

* * *

Que lindo que los niños pudieron conocerse mucho mejor en la selva y abrir un poco su corazón. Lástima la decisión de Arnold ¿no? Ojalá vuelva lo antes posible! Saludos ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

A mi me gusta imaginar a mis personajes más al estilo real... Pueden ver la apariencia de los personajes en mi perfil! Saludos!

Parte Anterior

* * *

Helga estaba en shock... estaba tan impactada que no se inmuto en decir ningún insulto, solo siguió al chico para hablar en privado.

-Quizás estés molesta por mi decisión... pero... ahora que tengo a mis padres aquí, no puedo dejarlos y... me entiendes ¿no? -Dice Arnold dudando de la respuesta de la niña.

-Claro Arnold -Sonríe Helga- Nos volveremos a ver.

Arnold la abraza mientras una lagrima recorre una mejilla de la niña, que ahora tenía su corazón quebrantado.

-Fin de Flashback-

La lluvia aumentaba y la joven en una especie de trance tal y como cuando tenía nueve años, empieza a subir la escaleras de incendios del edificio.

* * *

TERCERA PARTE

* * *

Helga intentaba abrir la ventana que daba al cuarto de Arnold. De hecho, no es la primera vez que lo hacía... Después de la ausencia del niño por cuatro años, la melancolía invadía a la rubia muy seguido, pero solo tres veces había estado en esa habitación para reconfortarse... Con la excepción de que esta vez, planeaba pasar la noche allí. No tenía otra opción que escabullirse silenciosamente. En otras ocasiones pensó ir a visitar a los abuelos de Arnold, pero no se atrevía... Solo pasaba en frente de su casa, mirando insistentemente... Esto era notado por el viejo Phil, que solo le sonreía, y en el fondo le dolía ver que esa pequeña sufría la ausencia de Arnold igual o más que ellos mismos.

Helga buscó entre el armario del niño, sacó una toalla y el t-shirt más ancho que encontró, se secó con la toalla y vistió el t-shirt, que le quedaba bastante justo en su cuerpo adolescente de casi diecisiete años. La habitación a pesar de haber estado vacía tanto tiempo se encontraba impecable. Los abuelos de Arnold la limpiaban ocasionalmente, seguramente tenían la esperanza de que algún día su nieto volvería.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, una foto de Arnold en la mesita de noche hizo a Helga sentirse triste -Arnold... ¿Porqué te olvidaste de nosotros? ¿Porqué te olvidaste de mi? -Sollozaba en silencio la joven. Ella le había escrito muchas cartas, pues el prometió que mantendría contacto con sus amigos, pero ninguna de las cartas fue respondida. Helga, en un acto de sumisión de su orgullo, le preguntó a Gerald si sabía alguna noticia del niño, y este negó con tristeza. Ni Gerald ni Helga se atrevían a preguntar noticias de el a los abuelos, pues temían que ellos tampoco supieran nada y se deprimieran aún más... El tiempo pasó y Arnold llegó a ser solo un recuerdo para la ex-pandilla de la 118.

Helga se acostó en la cama fría, contempló un rato más la foto y luego la puso en su sitio. En su celular habían trece llamadas perdidas de Bob Pataki.

-Arreglaré eso luego. -murmuró, dejando a un lado el celular, y quedándose dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo estaba mucho más despejado. Era sábado, por lo que la rubia ni se inmuto en levantarse.

Se escuchaba mucho movimiento en el edificio. Helga tenía un sueño tan pesado que no se percató de nada. Pero los ruidos se hacían más constantes e intensos.

-¡Pookie! ¡Stella y Miles están en la puerta! ¡Rápido, Enciende las velas del pastel! -Gritaba el viejo Phil en medio del pasillo del primer piso.

-Que emoción! Mamá y Papá, han sido muchos años! El pequeño ya está grande!

-Kimba! ¡Que fuerte te has puesto! Cuando tu abuelo y yo recibimos la carta en el que decían que volverían, no podíamos creerlo! -decía entre sollozos la abuela.

-¡Abuelos! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! -dice una voz masculina.

Helga abre sus ojos lentamente y frunce el entrecejo al notar que ruidos la hacían despertar de su placido sueño. -Cielos! ¿Acaso uno no puede dormir en paz en esta casa? -murmuró entre dormida y despierta. Frotó sus ojos y recordó que estaba en casa ajena. De pronto escucha una voz: -¡Abuelos! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

-Rayos, llegó visita! -Helga mira desenfrenadamente a todos lados intentando saber donde esconderse.

-Subiré las maletas a mi habitación. Natasha acompáñame. Se escuchan unos pasos en el corredor y Helga toma el control remoto del sofá de Arnold, lo presionó y quedó en el en un muy apretado (para su actual tamaño) hueco detrás de la pared.

Se escuchan los pasos cada vez más cerca, y la perilla dar vuelta.

-Esa voz... Espera... Dijo mi- mi habitación? -la rubia murmuró helada.

-Pasa Natasha, jaja, este lugar no ha cambiado nada! -entró en la habitación un chico.

Helga se congeló, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ni tampoco estaba lista para eso... Un chico alto, bronceado, rubio, de profundos ojos verdes y cabeza en forma de balón estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, mientras veía a través del hueco sintió que el tiempo se congeló pero un intenso calor se concentró en su pecho, una sensación hermosa, que por primera vez vivía.

-¿Esta es tu habitación? ¡Me encanta! -Helga reaccionó a la voz, detrás del chico entraba también una joven peli negra, de ojos brillantes... Muy atractiva.

-¡¿Y quién carajo es esa?! -Helga se tapó la boca pero nadie alcanzó a escucharla afortunadamente.

Arnold dejó las maletas en el piso -Será mejor que bajemos, mis abuelos y los inquilinos nos prepararon una fantástica bienvenida, después te mostraré más -dijo Arnold acariciando juguetonamente el cabello de la peli negra e intercambiando tiernas sonrisas.

-Claro Arnold, bajemos -respondió la chica tomándolo del brazo y sonriendo para después salir de la habitación.

Helga no lo podía creer... Esto debía ser un mal sueño... En segundos había pasado de estar en el paraíso a vivir un infierno dentro de su corazón. Salió de detrás del sofá y lágrimas empezaron a salir, apretó fuertemente sus puños y no sentía el dolor de las uñas al clavarse en su piel.

-Así que... Por eso no escribías... Ahora entiendo... -lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Helga se quitó el t-shirt y lo tiro a un lado, se colocó sus ropas aún con humedad y salió de la habitación por la ventana, bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras, y vio por la ventana la hermosa escena familiar que había en la vivienda. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a caminar, con el corazón hecho pedazos...

* * *

Arnold, Arnold, Arnold... No aprendes! ¿Cómo que Natasha? ¿Y que pasó con Helga? ¿Será que hay alguna explicación para esto? Bueno veremos en la próxima actualización! Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Parte Anterior

* * *

Arnold dejó las maletas en el piso -Será mejor que bajemos, mis abuelos y los inquilinos nos prepararon una fantástica bienvenida, después te mostraré más -dijo Arnold acariciando juguetonamente el cabello de la peli negra e intercambiando tiernas sonrisas.

-Claro Arnold, bajemos -respondió la chica tomándolo del brazo y sonriendo para después salir de la habitación.

Helga no lo podía creer... Esto debía ser un mal sueño... En segundos había pasado de estar en el paraíso a vivir un infierno dentro de su corazón. Salió de detrás del sofá y lágrimas empezaron a salir, apretó fuertemente sus puños y no sentía el dolor de las uñas al clavarse en su piel.

-Así que... Por eso no escribías... Ahora entiendo... -lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Helga se quitó el t-shirt y lo tiro a un lado, se colocó sus ropas aún con humedad y salió de la habitación por la ventana, bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras, y vio por la ventana la hermosa escena familiar que había en la vivienda. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a caminar, con el corazón hecho pedazos...

Helga sacó su celular y llamó a su confidente, la única persona que conocía sus secretos.

-Phoebe, ¿estás en casa?

-Si Helga, ¿vendrás acá?

-Si, voy en camino.

* * *

CUARTA PARTE

* * *

-No podría ser un malentendido Helga? -Le responde la oriental después de escuchar el relato de su amiga.

-Fue muy claro para mi Phoebe, además, tantas cartas que le envié... Seguramente no se atrevió a escribirme porque ya había encontrado a alguien en San Lorenzo. ¡Me siento como una estúpida!

-Bueno Helga, me imagino que entrará al colegio y lo verás seguido... ¿Lo ignoraras de ahora en adelante?

-No... Sabes Phoebe, creo que con el tiempo me aflojé mucho, yo era mucho más dura, ahora lloro fácilmente y ando muy frágil, no permitiré que nadie vea más allá, definitivamente seré una Helga G. Pataki más fuerte desde hoy. Estuve esperando por años a Arnold y perdí mucho tiempo sin dedicármelo a mi... Eso cambiará de ahora en adelante, y necesito tu ayuda.

-Por cierto Helga, anoche vinieron tus padres, estaban muy preocupados, de hecho yo te dejé algunos mensajes.

-Lo siento Phoebe, realmente quería estar sola. Iré a mi casa por la tarde, Bob seguramente estará en la tienda y no tendré que verlo.

-Muy bien Helga. Y dime ¿Cómo necesitas que te ayude? -Helga se sonríe malvadamente.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana.

*un casillero se cierra ruidosamente* -Curly, ya te he dicho que no me interesa salir contigo! Deberías entenderlo después de tantos años... Estamos en diferentes clases sociales.

-Rhonda, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo? He visto como miras a Boris, como le coqueteas... ¿No crees que eso duele? me gustas desde hace tantos años! ¿Qué hay de malo en mi?

*Rhonda lo mira con una media sonrisa burlona* -¿Qué hay de malo en ti Curly? Lo malo de ti, eres tu... El pobre chico había aguantado todo tipo de humillaciones y ya su orgullo no podía más. Se dió la media vuelta y se fue.

-Wow Rhonda, esta vez si lo acabaste. -Dice con orgullo su amiga leal Nadine.

-Ya es hora que entienda como son las cosas. -Dice una Rhonda altiva, que en el fondo se sentía un poco mal por la reacción del chico ante su comentario.

-Fuera de mi camino insectos! *Nadine y Rhonda se asoman a ver quién pasaba por el corredor* Era Helga, acompañada de Phoebe. Helga vestía una botas negras bajas de medio tacon, Un jeans ajustado con partes rotas, una blusa rde rayas rojas y negras, un montón de pulseras tipo spikes y un collar del mismo tipo, delineador negro que le resaltaba sus ojos azules, y por ultimo un piercing en la nariz. En los años anteriores Helga acostumbraba vestir jeans y t-shirts, su personalidad habia cambiado, le gustaba hacer bromas, pero la ausencia de Arnold la volvió algo callada. Había dejado de ser Bully desde 6to grado, dandole paso a una adolescente con carácter pero calmada. Hoy, Helga venía con sangre en los ojos, sabía que Arnold volvería al colegio y el coraje de sentir que perdió tantos años esperando por alguien que no se interesa en ella la hizo buscar venganza, y pagaría cualquiera que se encontrara en el camino.

*Rhonda se pone en frente de la rubia* -Pataki ¿Qué pasa con tu actitud? Ya estás por cumplir 17 años! ¡Cielos! Tu comportamiento es inaceptable! -dice Rhonda cruzando los brazos-.

-Si te gusta o no mi actitud, no es mi problema, es el tuyo! *Helga toma del cuello de la camisa a Rhonda y la estampa contra la pared, luego la suelta*

Rhonda respiraba agitadamente, estaba asustada por como Helga se comportaba, no era común en ella verla tan agresiva, no desde que eran niños.

-Hey, este conjunto es muy caro, no me estrujes mi ropa así! -gritó Rhonda sin pensar.

*Helga lanza una mirada asesina y a Rhonda le recorre un escalofrío* -Vamos Nadine. -Huyen de la escena antes que sea peor-

* * *

Mientras tanto...

-Dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando hacia el colegio-

-Ayer llamé a mi amigo Gerald, no podía creer que hubiera vuelto, hoy lo conocerás Natasha.

-Si es amigo tuyo debe ser igual de agradable que tu *mira al rubio coquetamente*

*Arnold sonríe timidamente y aproposito cambia de tema, el sabía que la chica tenía sentimientos por él, era muy obvio*

-Estoy a la expectativa... Helga se sorprenderá cuando me vea. Gerald me dijo que ella me extrañó mucho en estos años...

*A Natasha se le desaparece su sonrisa* -¿No habías dicho que en todo este tiempo nunca te escribió? -dijó ácidamente-

-Bueno... Es cierto, pero Helga no es una mala chica, quizá no se atrevió a responder mis cartas.

-Si tu lo dices...

-Te agradará el colegio, sé que varios conocidos están allí... Es muy bueno que mis padres te hayan traído a estudiar acá, el papeleo fue difícil pero se logró con el tiempo justo. -sonríe.

-Estoy muy agradecida con tus padres Arnold. *Los chicos van entrando al colegio*

Arnold abre la puerta principal mientras hablaba amenamente con su amiga, y un repentino golpe de pared se escucha, causando sorpresa en ambos.

-Y si vuelvo a verte mirándome de esa manera lujuriosa... JURO QUE TE HARE PEDAZOS!

-Perdona Helga *Sale huyendo un chico algo golpeado*

Arnold estaba en shock... -Helga Pataki?

-El corazón de la rubia se sobresaltó. Se volteó para encontrar su mirada, con áquel rubio que hace un par de años la hacía suspirar.

* * *

Helga está rabiosa, ¿será que Arnold la podrá controlar? Lo veremos en las actualizaciones ^^. Saludos!


End file.
